


An Unwavering Vision

by eternallyyoursforever



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Brooding, Denial of Feelings, Edward is a total drama queen, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyyoursforever/pseuds/eternallyyoursforever
Summary: Alice receives a vision that Edward will be falling in love soon. Edward refuses to believe this, and tries to live in denial that it can never be possible for him, but then a new girl arrives at school and turns his world upside down.





	An Unwavering Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I've slowly fallen back into the Twilight fandom again. I haven't wrote fanfiction in quite a while now, and thought I'd give Edward's perspective a go. I know that Midnight Sun exists (and am saddened that it still isn't finished), however, this is a loose interpretation of it. As of now, I only have several chapters planned out. I'm currently still debating how far I'll take this series. Hope you enjoy!

Staring out my bedroom window, I watched the rain softly fall down.

It always rained in this dreadful little town. Sometimes, it seemed like it would never end. But it was a minor inconvenience compared to being forced to hide away from the sun for a majority of the day.

I walked over to the radio, turning to my favorite station. I returned to the window again, gazing at the rain and trying to lose myself in thoughts. An almost impossible feat.

The music hummed gently in the background, as did the conversations and thoughts of my family downstairs. 

I had become better about tuning them out, but unless I wanted complete silence, I would have to be miles away from anyone.

I tried to let my mind focus on the melody of the song playing, but to my annoyance, I was interrupted quickly by Alice’s thoughts all but calling my name. And rather loudly at that.

I rolled my eyes. “What is it, Alice?” I replied low enough for her to hear.

‘Ever thought about searching for a companion?’ 

I scoffed to myself. This question again. I don’t know why my family even bothered by this point.

‘I heard that. I’ll take it as a yes then.’

“Why do you care?” I muttered through clenched teeth. 

‘Well…’ 

A hazy vision suddenly flashed through Alice’s mind. It was hard to see, but it appeared to be myself, laying next to a faceless girl with long brown hair. Tenderly, I stroked the mysterious girl’s check, and slowly leaned in close to her blurred lips.

The image abruptly ended.

There have been very few times that I have ever been caught off guard, and this was one of them. If my heart was still beating, it surely would have stopped.

“What… Was that?” I whispered more loudly than I should have.

Alice internally laughed at my reaction. ‘I’m not too sure myself. When I was out earlier, it suddenly popped into my head. I keep trying to get a clearer image, but that’s the most I can currently see. I’ll keep you posted if anything changes’.

I sighed to myself, not wanting to give her a direct reply. 

‘You’ll thank me for this someday, Edward.’ She teasingly noted. 

“Did you see something, Alice?” I heard Jasper whisper.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” She said with too much enthusiasm in her response.

With how fast this would get out, the whole household would be on my case soon enough. If it did come up, I would just ignore it. Not like the vision had a defiant chance of happening anyways…

But my mind couldn’t help but return back to the hazy images, replaying it over again all too perfectly in my head. 

Begrudgingly, I tried to stop. I was thinking into this way more than I’d like to admit.

I knew that Carlisle and Esme worried too often about the state of my lack of love life. Carlisle feared that he had changed me too soon in life, and Esme hoped ever so much that I would find someone soon. As for my siblings… It sometimes came up as a joke, but would befall into pity at points.

I chose not to care. There were other things to look to and focus on in this damned life. Why bother painfully dwelling on something as trivial as love?

I repressed my thoughts on Alice’s vision as if it had never appeared.

…

As I rounded the corner to school, I couldn’t help but notice that many of the students’ thoughts were in a frenzy. 

Apparently, some new girl had just arrived. I searched through the minds of several people, many of them already pinning their fantasies onto her. This was likely all I was going to be subjected to throughout the day, or even the next several weeks.

“What are you grinning like a creep about?” Emmett asked, slapping his hand down on my shoulder.

I shook my head. “Nothing. Just thinking how laughable it is that the humans are all getting too excited about some new girl.”

“Is she cute?” 

Rosalie glared at Emmett. 

“Don’t worry babe, I don’t want anyone else but you.” He said with a mischievous look as he leaned in close enough to kiss her.

Jasper gave a look of annoyance. “Can you not do that here? We’re almost directly at the school. I can sense your lust all too well. It’s disturbing.”

I parked the vehicle in the area that was closest to the building doors.

I searched through one of the nearby students minds that had seen her. The new girl appeared to be 5’4, and was thin framed. She was incredibly pale for a human- aside for a slight trail of blush adding color to her face. Her brown hair was long and straight, trailing almost down her back. I only caught a glimpse of her eyes, but they did give away that she appeared to be worried. 

“To answer your question, Emmett, she appears to look average.”

Emmett stopped kissing Rose, and burst into laughter. “If it took you that long to answer, I don’t know if I should believe you.”

“It’s alright to admit if you think she’s cute.” Rosalie mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. “She doesn’t captivate my interest.”

“And what exactly are your nonexistent interests?” She asked.

I ignored Rosalie as I usually did, picked up my bag, and walked into the building as fast as I could at a normal human pace.


End file.
